intricately involved
by Jezz Tellez
Summary: Bella siempre había sido una niña muy alegre y despreocupada pero al entrar a la adolescencia se da cuenta de que había sido una tonta y se enfrenta a la verdadera vida, dejando atrás la falsedad y su supuesta "felicidad".mal sumary habra un bella&edward
1. Un día mas en mi patética vida

Me llamo Isabella Marie Black tengo 17 años actualmente vivo en Vancouver, Canadá hace tres días vivía en Ottawa y hace tres años en pueblito llamado Forks en el estado de Washington, vivo con mi mejor amiga Carlie, a ella la conocí hace tres años en circunstancias que prefiero no recordar.

Siempre había sido una niña muy alegre y despreocupada hasta hace tres años que al entrar a la adolescencia me di cuenta de que había sido una tonta y me enfrente a la vida real dejando atrás la falsedad y mi supuesta "felicidad"

Tengo tres hermanos biológicos y una _adoptiva_: Jasper, Rosalie, Jane y _Bree_a esta ultima no la quiero mucho, no es porque sea adoptada eso lo descubrimos hace tres años.

Todos tuvimos que cambiar de nombre e irnos a vivir al lugar donde nacimos ya que un tipo llamado Carlisle esta obsesionado con mi mama y por ese motivo asesino a mi padre a sangre fría, mama al enterarse de que papa había muerto cayo en una fuerte depresión que termino en delirios y ahora esta hospitalizada en una clínica mental y como Carlisle no puede estar con mama por su estado nos esta buscando para matarnos y así vengarse.

Mis hermanos y yo nacimos en países distintos por la obsesión de mis padres por tener a sus hijos con una nacionalidad diferente al igual que sus padre hicieron con ellos. Vaya locos.

-Bella, Bella, Bella!, estas bien?-cuando reaccione me di cuenta de Carlie me estaba sacudiendo por los hombros.

- si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando, ¿podrias ser linda y dejar de apretar mis hombros?-dijie algo molesta, esta bien que sea mi amiga pero a mi nadie me toca.

-oh, perdon.

- no te preocupes el daño ya esta hecho.

- bueno cambiando de tema, ¿que me dices de Mike?, ¿vas a aceptar su propuesta?

- no me parece bien salir con el- pero la impertinente tuvo que interrumpir de nuevo

-no te preocupes Bella el tal Carlisle nunca te encontrara, lo atraparan, tu podras ver a tus hermanos y claro que esta bien que salgas con el, no corre peligro-

- no me preocupo por eso, es solo que el no me da confianza y ni siquiera lo conozco bien solo se su nombre.-

Y asi paso todo el dia en el instituto con Carlie tratando de que saliera con chicos y tuviera novio.

Novio, eso era lo menos que necesitaba en este momento, ellos solo traen problemas...

...

...

...

..

.

Ya en mi casa empecé a recordar a mis hermanos

-Bella! ¿puedes abrir?, estoy acomodando la sala.-los gritos de Carlie fueron los que me trajeron a la realidad.-

- ok ya voy.- dije mientras salía de la cocina.

esperaba toparme con algún vecino molesto o con Mike el hijo del dueño de la tienda de víveres mas grande del vecindario, el desde que llege me a estado siguiendo, si el es así siempre espero no compartamos clases; como dije esperaba toparme con todo menos con...


	2. Pinky y Cerebro y Snowball?

**Hola realmente pensaba hacer esta historia un poco mas dramática pero no pude ya que vinieron cosas nuevas a mi mente espero les guste y se diviertan un poco**

-hola soy Edward Cullen.- dijo un chico extremadamente guapo; de un hermoso y alborotado cabello cobrizo que combinaban perfectamente con unos ojos de un esmeralda intenso

-Soy tu nuevo vecino tu eres…-

-Marie ¿mi nombres Marie Black?.-sonó mas a una pregunta pero no me importo ya que mi mente flotaba en el hermoso y profundo mar de sus ojos.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí Edward?.- tonta, tonta, tonta te lo acaba de decir es nuevo en el vecindario "y solo quiso ser cortes ¿porque eres tan lenta?". dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

-Es que ya todas las vecinas nos fueron a dar la bienvenida y una chica llamada Lauren me dijo que no me acercara a ti porque eras rara y que tal vez eras bruja o algo así, pero como no creo en eso y no me gusta juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas aquí estoy para conocerte.-

-oh, pues mira me dicen rara porque no salgo muy seguido mas que para ir por la comida, porque vivo solo con Carlie y porque me visto asi.- dije señalando mi ropa*

-pues la verdad me encanta como se te ven esos jeans.- y en cuanto lo dijo sentí mi rostro hirviendo

-hum… gracias, pasa esta en tu casa.-la verdad este chico me agradaba mucho mas de lo que debería

-Gracias, entonces no tienes mucho aquí porque sigues desempacando.- menciono señalando las cajas que estaban junto al sillón.

-llegamos hace tres días verdad Carlie

-Si.- contesto mientras ponía las cortinas nuevas

-Hola soy Edward.-estiro su mano para poder saludarla mejor

-Hola soy Reneesme Carlie pero dime Carlie, antes no me gustaba pero después de tres años de estar con ella me acostumbre.-le conto mientras me señalaba.

-Ok Carlie

-Hum… quieres quedarte a cenar?

- me encantaría pero no puedo si no llego temprano a casa se van a preocupar.

-puedes invitar a quien quieras

-Ok gracias deja les hablo para que vengan.

Saco sus celular y marco_ "espero no tenga novia" esperas? No no no se nota que te ilusionaste demasiado con ese bombón que al final te engañara_

**Las son cuando la mente malévola y precoz de Bella piensa y las "" son cuando la Bella mas pacifica pero alocada piensa y las [] cuando Bella habla con ellas**

-Hola

-Si pequeña vengan para acá

-Alice cuídense no se vayan a perder.- dijo bromeando ya que el vivía en la casa de enfrente

-ok, jajaja yo también te quiero

_"Eso había dolido, el tenia novia"_

_claro guapo y simpático algún defecto tendrá pero que tenga novia no quita que puedas probar un poco_

_"ya cállate!"_

_ya se, ya se, ya se tendremos apodos tu ceras Pinky y yo Cerebro y juntas somos Pinky y Cerebro!_

_"Como los de la caricatura? Que no podías ser mas original?"_

_o prefieres ser patricio y yo Bob? O tu burbuja yo Bellota y la torpe que nos obedece Bombón?_

_"todos esas son caricaturas, pero esta bien prefiero ser Pinky a una estrella de mar tonta o a una niña precoz"_

_[Ok, ok regresando al tema EDWARD sigo dolida lo recuerdan?]_

_"el es como los demás no te hagas ilusiones"_

_Exacto no te hagas ilusiones pero no reprimas el deseo!_

_[Ustedes me van a volver loca!]_

¿Nosotras? No, recuerda que en las películas siempre salen un angelito y un diablito en los hombros del protagonista pero nosotras somos mas originales tu tienes a Pinky y a Cerebro!

-entonces viene tu novia?-pregunto Carlie

_[perfecto la perr…nessie ya le hecho el ojo]_

_"vez esa es una señal el no vale la pena"_

-no tengo novia, vienen mis hermanos.-

_que dijiste Pinky? Toma! Cerebro 1- Pinky 0_

_"cállate y dime como se llamara nuestra patética manipulada"_

_ella será snowball, por cierto snowball tendrás que disculparte con Carlie por casi llamarla PERRA_

[Pero si fuiste tu Cerebro]

corrección fuiste tu recuerda que nosotras solo estamos aquí para hacerte las cosas mas difíciles y nuestra creadora eres TU

"en eso estoy de acuerdo tu nos creaste tu te deshaces de nosotras pero créeme que somos tan adorables y no podrás vivir sin nosotras así que mi querida snowball resígnate a vivir con Pinky y Cerebro"

[Esto es el colmo se supone que una esta en mi contra y la otra me apoya no que las dos me tiren de pedradas así que adiós las ignorare]

-cuantos hermanos tienes?- pregunte inocentemente

-cuatro y tu cuantos hermanos tienes?

-tengo cua…-y el timbre sonó, porque siempre algo o alguien tenia que interrumpirme?

_porque a nadie le importa tu patética vida_

_"no seas tan cruel cerebro no querrás q se deprima y se mate sin ella que haríamos nosotras?"_

Camine hacia la puerta para abrir la puerta pero al abrir una chica de cabello negro y puntas hacia todos lados se abalanzo hacia mi para abrazarme y ahogarme con su melena

-hola soy Alice y tu debes ser Bella.- dijo ya estando separas y agarrándome solo de la mano

-no, se llama Marie- la corrigió Edward

-esta bien me llamo Isabella Marie, pero Alice ¿como sabes mi nombre?

-lo adivine, tienes cara de Bella.-todos nos reímos de su explicación tan infantil que me recordó mucho a Jane

-Bueno ahora que ya están aquí tus hermanos vamos a cenar porque se nota en la cara de Bella que se muere de hambre.- dijo mientras me veía, aunque mi cara no era de hambre sin de desesperación por no poder ver a mis hermanos y porque Pinky y Cerebro no paraban de hablar

-ok.-dijo Edward mientras me veía y yo me perdía en sus hermosos ojos.

_Por dios que cursi eres, ya deja de ser así , deberías ser mas la persona que aparentas debes de dejar de mostrar interés sino así como vas terminaras con 5 hijos, soltera y pobre_

_"__déjala__ vivir un poco, nuestras pequeña esta creciendo" _dijo casi llorando

_cálmate pareces madre preocupada_

-ahora te presento a mis hermanos.- dijo Alice

-el es Alec.- dijo señalando a un chico de cabello y ojos marron bastante apuesto pero…

Pero que?, es bastante sexy él no tiene peros!

**la presentación de los demás cullen en el prox capitulo y**

*** las fotos de la ropa de Bella estan en mi perfil**

**Pinky y Cerebro son unos personajes de caricatura y snowball es el enemigo de Cerebro pero casi no sale en la caricatura**

**(fotos de ellos en mi perfil)**

**porfa dejen reviews buenos o malos pero dejen Reviews**


End file.
